


Happy Birthday Aizen

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Bleach, Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen's Birthday is tomorrow and Gin has no idea what to get him! But then seeing Aizen's long ago lover has got Gin an idea. Did Gin find the perfect present for the Lord? Aizen x Kasumi!! Descriptive Lemon warning!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Aizen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of Bleach or Dead or Alive
> 
> Author’s Note: This was the first story to get my fanfiction career started…sorry memory lane for a second. Well I did want to start over so with my new experience and improved writing skills I redid this one. It’s still the same in some parts; just more descriptive words and I took it out of first person p.o.v. So readers, I hope you enjoy this story! Happy reading!

Kasumi held her hand up to the warm water coming from the showerhead, watching with sad and blank orange eyes the trails sliding down her arm. She was lost in thought, her mind only focused on thing. Well to be more exact…one person. One person she knew she would see again, but despite all the preparedness, she wasn’t ready for that moment. It was another day of fighting hollows, nothing seemed out of the ordinary but it was a night not like many others.

_***Before*** _

"Ichigo!" she yelled watching him slam into the tree, bouncing off and hitting the floor hard. She turned back to the hollow that was coming, debating whether or not to take it out or check on her partner. This hollow was rather strong and one slash of her sword wouldn’t be enough to take it down. The time used on this hollow could instead be used on Ichigo. Making up her mind, she ran towards the orange haired boy, kneeling down, “Are you alright?” She watched him gasp for air, a line of blood sliding down his cheek.

The hollow gave a roar and approached closer towards them; it’s mouth open, ready to devour. The girl turned her attention back and stood in between Ichigo and the monster holding up her sword, prepared to strike at any time.

Suddenly the hollow came to a stop. It sat down like a dog and waited, but waited for what? Ichigo finally climbed to his feet and held Zangetsu over his shoulder in confusion, “What happened?" Kasumi shook her head in response, her defense dropping ever so slightly. The sudden action made her start to think this wasn’t an ordinary hollow attack.

Then in the distance, clapping could be heard.

"Well done Ichigo," the voice praised. Said boy glared into the sky, already recognizing the voice that called his name. There stood the traitor himself, Sosuke Aizen. "I must say your power always amazes me," Aizen smiled still clapping. His right hand men joined his side, Gin with a smile like a predator and Kaname with crossed arms in a professional manner.

"Hey Kasumi-chan," Gin smiled and waved at her in such a childish manner, "It's been a really long time!" The girl didn't respond, her body frozen with realization as her eyes, stared only at Sosuke.

"Ah, Kasumi," Lord Aizen said his chocolate eyes meeting hers, "you look lovely as I remember." Said girl bit her lip, refraining from saying anything. She had plenty to say, plenty questions to ask, but now wasn’t the time to be getting personal, "What is the meaning of this?” He gave a look to his subordinates before giving an answer, "Nothing really, just a test for Ichigo. In the future I plan to make sure he has joined me."

"Like hell,” Ichigo said pointing Zangetsu at him, “Come on Aizen, lets finish this.”

“As much as I want to stay, I'm afraid that I have other matters to attend too," he said. He opened a hole to Hueco Mundo and stepped inside along with Gin, Kaname, and the hollow behind him. Kasumi watched him as he left, but she wasn’t done, her heart nearly cried out when it began to close, “Wait Aizen!!!"

The black sky closed leaving her and Ichigo there in the night…

_***Present*** _

Kasumi reopened her eyes as the replay ended. Its been awhile since she seen him, touched him, or even called his name. It was like all her feelings came back, the ones she thought she once had for him. It was torture having these feelings dwell up inside. How could someone so gentle and kind, turn into a complete monster, but still have the same qualities? She pondered the thought but only briefly and really wondered how she could still be deeply in love with him…

_***Los Noches*** _

"This is truly troublesome," Gin said aloud with a sigh, pacing from one spot to another.

"What is it now Gin?" Kaname said in a tone that really wasn’t interested in the answer. He was honestly getting aggravated with the fox walking back and fourth; it was disturbing his work. He wished he would sit the hell down already or trip, preferably trip but which ever option occurred first.

"Aizen's birthday is tomorrow and I have no idea what to get him!" he pouted. He spent months raking his brain with idea after idea but nothing he thought of would seem to satisfy the Lord. Truthfully they were things he would enjoy more but that was beside the point. The point was after knowing this man for so damn long; he thought he’d come up with the perfect present, but all the time and ideas in the whole world would never please!

"Get him something simple," Kaname replied. Gin instantly looked over his shoulder, annoyed and surprised with the man. He’s usually the first one to kiss Aizen’s ass so why wasn’t he scaling the globe and acting like he gave a damn. "Define simple," he answered sarcasm dripping in his tone. When Kaname didn’t answer, which he had a feeling he wouldn’t, he threw his hands in the air, irritated once more. “Gee, ya’d think stormin’ Karakura Town would be enough,“ the fox began to say, falling into a chair defeated, but the second his back hit the cushion, he instantly shot back up, a new idea in his head, ‘Wait a minute!”

Kaname heard the excitement in his voice and with the curiosity he regretted to have, he stopped working and turned in his seat, seeing his comrade with a smile that spilt his face even more then usual, “What?” “ I have an idea! " he sang in a mischievous tone, “Remember who we saw today? Kasumi. You remember her right?”

With a tsk, the soul reaper turned around and continued to work, “Of course I do. She was the Lord’s long time lover back in the soul society; they were together all the time.”

“Do ya think she misses him?” Gin asked, crossing his legs and leaning back. Again, Kaname turned to look at him, “Why? Wasn’t she the one that left?”

"Oh nothin’," the silver haired man replied with a wave of his hand. He pushed himself from his seat, his new idea forming into something absolutely perfect, "I'm goin’ out for abit, if Aizen asks tell him I'm out shoppin’ or somethin’." He closed the door behind him and continued down the hall. He had a front row seat to their reunion, he could see the joy, sadness, and uncertainty her orange eyes had when she looked at the Lord. And that was all he needed.

_***Karakura Town*** _

Jumping from building to building, Kasumi made her way into downtown. The minute she left the warmth of her shower, hoping to forget all about today’s events, her soul reaper pager went off uncontrollably. She flipped it open and saw massive hollow activity; she was instantly stunned. She was pulled out of her shock when her phone went off, the call coming from Ichigo to inform her of the hollows and get herself quickly to downtown.

She instantly went on the move, going to her soul reaper attire and grabbing her zanpakuto. She rushed as quickly as she could and once she landed into downtown Karakura, she couldn’t believe her eyes. It was hell. People were screaming and running, things were broken, people were dead…this just wasn’t right.

"KASUMI!" Ichigo called out, running to her in his bankai form. "What's happening?" she said back, looking around at the disaster that was now downtown. "I don't know," he replied, "the hollows started to appear out of nowhere."

Just then they heard a roar that shook the ground underneath them. They both glanced at one other and ran down the street. When they turned the corner, they were paralyzed. Menos Grandes, uncountable, were marching down the street and roaring like animals.

"Ichigo," Kasumi said, pulling out her sword, ready to call its name. "Yeah, I know," he replied, taking his stance. He was about to put on his hollow mask when a voice was heard throughout the deafening of the menos.

"Oh Kasumi...where are ya?" the voice sang. At the top of the menos in front of the army, they saw a man with silver hair and a fox-smile calling the girl’s name. "Oh Kasumi..." he called again and gave a sigh, “I was sure she’d be here…” He continued to search and once he looked towards his left, his eyes caught her, "Oh there ya are." The menos stopped moving and Gin climbed down. Ichigo instantly stood in between them, pointing Zangetsu at him.

Gin barely acknowledged his exist, knowing full well he could take care of him in a heartbeat. He leaned to the side and looked at Kasumi, "Hi, can I talk ta ya for a minute."

"Anything you have to say, can be said here," Ichigo said stepping back closer to her.

Gin gave an annoyed sigh "Do ya know what day it is?" Ichigo stared at him confused, unsure why he’d asked such a thing. Kasumi wasn’t sure of the message behind his words but gave an answer, "Its May 28, isn't it?" "Yeah," he replied, "And what's tomorrow?" Kasumi stared at the ground for a minute to think, but then she remembered and Gin knew she did too.

"I can take ya ta him," Gin smiled holding out his hand.

"Like she'd go with you," Ichigo snapped, holding onto his sword tighter.

Kasumi felt her body freeze again. She wanted to see him, to touch him, to feel him close to her. But maybe he wasn't the Aizen that she remembered. Regardless of that fact, she still wanted to feel that love and passion they had so long ago; maybe it still existed and she couldn’t walk away from it. She put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, causing him to turn around and see for himself the decision she made, "Kasumi..."

"If not..." the fox added, "I can have all these menos march through the town killin’ every single person."

Kasumi put her arm down and walked closer to Gin. "Kasumi!" Ichigo called out. She stopped to the sound of her name. She already felt selfish. If she didn’t go, all these innocent people would be killed, but honestly she wasn’t doing it for them. Although it was part of her reason, it was more for herself and satisfying her need to see the man she loved and still loved so much. She swallowed her nerves and turned around, "If it saves the town Ichigo, then what's the problem?"

"No, you can't..." he argued. She smiled fragilely and grabbed Gin's hand. The fox smiled and opened the door to Hueco Mundo. The menos walked in first, followed by Gin who offered his hand once more.

"KASUMI!!" Ichigo shouted.

"Keep the town safe," she smiled at him and watched as the door closed, sealing her away from her old life.

_***Los Noches*** _

Walking down the halls of the Fortress with Gin by her side, Kasumi had an uneasy feeling. Los Noches was too quiet. For a place occupied by arrancars or espada, informed to her by Gin, the place seemed empty "I'll take ya ta see Aizen soon," he said, answering the question she had her head, "but first we need ta see someone." Gin pointed to a door and once they got close, it opened and they stepped inside.

"Szayel," Gin smiled childishly. A pink-haired man stepped out from the shadows, a clipboard in his hand, “What is it?”

"There ya are," Gin replied, "I brought ya the test subject." Kasumi instantly frowned at his words; she didn’t liked the way he addressed her at all. "Ah, yes," Szayel said, "You must be Kasumi, one of the seats next to Captain Aizen of the 5th division and also the love of his life, it’s a pleasure.”

"Nice to meet you...too," She said nervously, wondering how he already knew that about her.

"So Gin, is she ready?" Szayel asked. "More than ever," Gin replied, "It's obvious that she's dyin’ ta see him."

"Ready for what?" She asked, tempted to grab the handle of her sword. "You'll see Kasumi," Gin said pushing her towards the table, "I was so stuck on findin’ Lord Aizen a gift for his birthday, but then I remembered ya." He laid her on the table and Szayel quickly tied her hands and legs down. She squirmed around, but had no luck getting the ropes to loosen. The pink-haired scientist took a position at the opposite end of the table and opened her legs.

Gin leaned over, promising her he wasn’t going to do anything harmful, "This isn’t anythin’ bad, but I want Lord Aizen ta have the best birthday gift possible.”

_***Throne Room*** _

Lord Aizen sat at his thrown, his mind starting to daydream. Seeing her face brought back so many memories, feelings that he thought he rid himself of long ago, but now have reawakened and stronger than before. Her orange eyes and hair, she looked the same like she did all those years ago. The sight of her made him realize so much, he wanted to remember the past and all those times they shared together, but just before he could reminisce, his silver-haired subordinate burst through the door, in a cheer-y mood, "Aizen!"

Said man reopened his brown eyes, slightly annoyed with the disruption, "What is it?"

"I've got a present for ya,” the fox answered, making gestures to the door.

"Oh really?" Aizen questioned and got up to follow. As they walked down the hall, Gin was bouncing off the walls in excitement. "What kind of present is this?" Aizen asked with much curiosity; it was rare to see his friend so thrilled.

"Okay well remember that this whole month I was so confused about gettin’ ya somethin’ for your birthday?" he asked, "I thought and I thought, but nothin’ came ta mind."

"Uh-huh," he replied.

Gin brought the Lord to a door, but stopped and turned around, "Well I think I found ya the perfect present!” With another fox smile, Gin opened the entrance, watching as Aizen had his breath taken away from him.

The Lord stepped inside, with the eighth espada by the bedside, his thoughts still a scrambled mess. He was too stunned to believe what was right infront of him. He wished he could be around her again, but he didn’t think it would happen so soon.

Gin only snickered, nudging him forward, “Well go on. What do ya think? Do ya like it?"

Kasumi laid on the bed, undressed, and panting heavily, her body having a faint glow in the light. Aizen stepped closer to her and admired the blush that painted her face, her eyes hazy and full of unknown lust. "What did you do to her Gin?" he asked, enjoying the site of Kasumi aroused as ever.

"I had Szayel rub a special lotion on her," Gin replied.

"The effects are great and can last for awhile," Szayel said. The scientist demonstrated and lifted her legs apart, "as you can see, she's quite aroused by now." Seeing for himself; Kasumi was uncontrollably wet, the insides of her thighs slightly soaked. "She's quite sensitive also, even to the slightest touch," Szayel said placing a hand on her butt, making her tense up, “causes a reaction.”

Honestly Aizen was impressed. Not with the presentation but with Kasumi herself. The girl he loved with every fiber of his being was right here infront of him. He could easily guess she came willing because even before she had uncertainties in her mind about whether or not she wanted to be with him. But he knew she did and it was those qualms that brought her here. And now that she was, he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity.

He slightly looked over his shoulder, “Thank you very much for the present Gin. Although my birthday isn’t until tomorrow, I will enjoy my gift now. You both may leave us.”

“That’s the plan,” Gin answered, opening the door. Szayel stepped through first and the fox followed, poking his head back in, “Just make sure she can walk tomorrow Lord Aizen. Hehe, happy birthday." And with that the door closed, leaving Kasumi and him alone.

Lord Aizen took in the beautiful site of her once more before taking a seat on the bed, leaning on one arm while the other gently stroked her cheek with a finger, calling her name softly, “Kasumi.” She quivered under his touch, moaning softly to the feel of him as he traced her neck, down to her collarbone. She soaked in the sensation before opening her eyes, seeing his handsome face. “Ai…zen,” she said weakly, reaching her hand out to touch him. She grabbed onto his sleeve, using her strength to sit herself up, her opposite hand going to his right shoulder for support, “We…need…to talk…”

The tone of her voice instantly made his body heat up. He swept the strands of her silky orange hair away, curling his hand around the back of her neck, bringing their foreheads together, “We can talk later. How do you feel?”

She picked her head up, her lips desperate to touch his, but she found her common sense and ignored her urge, “Hot…my insides…are burning up…” He listened tentatively, sliding his hand along her stomach and watching her mouth fall open, her breathing slightly heavier than before.

Aizen was on the edge of his control. He was more than ready to take over and over, to remember what it felt like being with her. He teasingly rubbed their lips together, “I can make it go away. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you Kasumi, but I need you to say it. I need you to say how much you _need_ me, how much you _want_ me…” He brought his lips to her neck, leaving behind feather light kisses, and slowly pushed her onto her back. He pulled off his coat before positioning himself above her, returning to her neck, “Just say it.”

Kasumi closed her eyes again, tilting her head back to the amazing feeling he caused with just a simple action. She couldn’t deny it, she wanted him, and she wanted this. Every cell in her body screamed for him, hoping he’d fuel and put out the horrible fire burning in her core. The only thing stopping her was reason. Should she really give in to this pleasure before anything else?

Sosuke could see her struggle to agree, but he knew she wasn’t going to resist and to further his argument, he dragged his tongue down, leaving a trail of kiss between the valley of her breasts and turning his attention to one of her hard nubs. “Say yes to me Kasumi,” he spoke before cupping the weight in his hand and ever so gently, pinched her nipple with his teeth and closed his mouth around it, making her gasp as a reaction.

The last of her resolve went out the window; she loved this man and wanted him more than anything. “Yes,” she finally admitted, circling her arms around his neck, “I want you.” Aizen lifted his head to gaze into her irresistible blushing face and instantly his heart swelled.

He wasted no time and brought his lips to hers repeatedly and with such passion, pouring out all of his emotions of love and happiness. Kasumi easily accepted, tangling her mouth with his and finding the strength to meet his enthusiasm. She brought her hand back to brush his cheek, tracing over his bottom lip before she kissed him again and again.

He locked his brown eyes with her orange eyes as if telling her that for the rest of the time, he was going to make love to her over and over again until both of their needs were satisfied. With one final kiss, he brought his head back down to her breast and circled his tongue around her nipple and started to suck on it, while his other hand twirled and pinched the other between his fingers. She arched her back from the excitement and held her mouth closed to oppose the moans coming from her throat. He laughed to himself as she tried to resist, turning her head to look away. Aizen was unsatisfied with this and sent his hand up to tap her on the chin, drawing her attention, “Look at me Kasumi. Look at me as I pleasure you.”

His words made a shiver trail down her spine and obeying his order, she turned back and watched as he trailed lower, teasing her skin along the way with bites and licks, to the spot between her legs. His intense gaze made her wetter, if that was even possible, her nerves jumping and waiting with anticipation.

She raised her thighs a little higher, his hands pulling them open for better access to her entrance. Her inner thighs were soaked from her juices and Aizen was intent on licking her clean. Holding his gaze with hers, he firmly secured his hands on her thighs and lowered his mouth, a lust filled moan heard instantly. Kasumi bite down on her finger, trying to stop the sounds. Her body was overwhelmed with the incredible sensations, her insides nearly melting as she felt his tongue get closer to her insides. She tasted so sweet to him; he almost forgotten the taste after all this time. He lapped at her entrance slightly, like a kitten lapping at milk, enough to make her shiver and then to make her scream, his mouth fully devoured her. She gave up and let her moans come out as he kept stroking, enjoying the taste of her.

“Aizen…” she moaned, fighting the urge to tangle a hand into his silky brown hair. She settled for the sheets, bunching them up in her hands as her hips lifted up, unable to stand this much longer. Said man managed to control them, moving his tongue faster and deeper into her, the sound of his name all the encouragement he needed. She cried out his name again as she released, her back forming an arch off the mattress. Aizen happily consumed the taste, savoring it in his mouth. But she wasn't done though, her breathing was still heavy and her face was blushing shades of pink. He brought his face up to hers and let his mouth claim hers. She moaned into the kiss sharing what he tasted as well as his tongue, stroking the two appendages together.

He teasingly nibbled on her bottom lip, his brown eyes staring at her. Kasumi couldn’t explain the feeling; it was too incredible for words to describe. Even having him stare at her right now, was building her up even more. He grabbed onto her hand, kissing the soft skin before leading it down, her fingers spreading over the hard bugle behind his clothing. He sighed heavily as she gave a light squeeze, the pleasure passing through him.

“Say it again for me Kasumi,” he ordered, his tone dipped in silk, “moan it for me.”

She didn’t vacillate for a second, her opposite hand tugging at the red silk rope above his waist, “I want you…all of you.” He had her drowning in pleasure; she wanted to return the favor. Smiling at her response, he stood up and in seconds removed his clothing, the feeling of being constricted finally gone. He sat on the opposite end of the bed and with his finger motioned for her to come. It was hard but she managed to crawl to him and placed herself between his legs. Her eyes fell upon the size of him, throbbing in front of her face and without hesitation she grabbed a hold of his member and stroked up and down. Sosuke slightly moaned, the build in his shaft starting to grow but Kasumi wanted to hear more, wanted to hear him nearly lose control like she did. She swirled her tongue around his tip, stroking upwards with her tongue before covering him whole, getting much of him as possible. She could feel the organ pulse in her mouth and she knew she had him when he grabbed a handful of her orange hair, throwing his head back from the waves of pleasure that were swept over him as she continued to consume him slowly.

He lost his ability to think, his body only focused on the attention his cock was getting. Her mouth felt like silk, her tongue pasted to his underside as she bobbed her head up and down. He watched as she licked the sides of his member, her mouth constantly pulling him deeper each time, his climax coming closer and closer. She swirled her tongue over the tip once more, licking up all the pre-cum, before she bit down. A growl came from his throat, but the excitement hit him and he wanted her to do it again.

Devouring him once more, she bobbed her head faster causing his moans to outline the room. Before she made him reach his peak, Aizen picked her head up and she groaned in disappointment. He liked her eagerness and smirked, waving a finger infront of her face to tell her not yet.

He gathered her feminine body in his arms, helping her climb over him and placed her entrance over his member, her knees on either side of his hips. Once she felt his member poke her opening she tensed up, her insides more than prepared for his intrusion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering herself down, making noise as he inched his way into her. She sat still for minute, adjusting to the new but familiar feeling.

Aizen placed his hands on her hips and once she met his eyes, he began to move her up and down. The sounds of her moaning were quiet, but were coming out more and more. This feeling was different to him however. It had been so long, he nearly forgot the feeling of being inside her. It was hot, her walls clenching onto him, every single time he pumped deeper into her. It was a feeling full of passion and lust, a feeling he could get used to.

"Ngnh...ah…ah…” she whimpered as she moved her hips faster, almost slamming down onto him, without much of his help. Kasumi could feel her insides tighten, her body swimming in so much pleasure. His length and fullness was enough to fill her up, his tip stroking that bundle of nerves. It was torture, pure sweet torture, which made her toes curl, her nails biting into his shoulders to have support. The slight sting he felt only heightened his similar feeling, his climax starting to build again. He moaned as he kept pushing her down harder on him, wanting to get more of this feeling. "Ah...ah...ah...," she moaned again with each thrust.

Sosuke lost control of whatever he had left, pushing her down onto the bed and holding her arms above her head as his other hand held its place on her waist. The moment grew more of pure lust as he mercilessly pounded into her.

He couldn't get enough of this feeling; he had to have more. The feeling of her walls that surrounded him with so much warmth, the wonderful feel of her insides that stroked him as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her, he knew he hit her spot when she almost screamed his name. Kasumi managed to keep up, taking the delicious beating, her throat feeling dry from all the sounds he help create.

Aiming every time for that spot, he pounded into her, making her back arch from the pleasure hitting her countlessly. "Aizen...I can't...I'm gonna..." she moaned in between each thrust. He deliberately slowed his thrusting, making her whimper when she was so close. She panted heavily, unsure if she could take much more. But it wasn’t an option. He wasn’t done with her yet.

Aizen released her hands, settling on his heels and draping her thighs over his, her bottom slightly lifted off the mattress. He gave one thrust and he knocked right into her bundle of nerves, her voice instantly soaring and her legs shaking. Her womb clenched, her core once again feeling that horrible heat. “I can’t…” she pleaded, her hand going to his lower stomach. She couldn’t survive this next wave of pleasure he was going to bring, but once again it wasn’t option.

He only smiled, leaning over for a moment to trace her precious pink lips, before grabbing onto her right breast and starting his hips again. Kasumi didn’t even bother to hide her voice, her hand going above her head to grip onto the bed as he rode her harder than before, his length plunging into the haven of her body.

Just as she felt her climax coming, Aizen could feel his too, the tip of his cock swelling from the pressure. She squeezed him only tighter and tighter, his moans mixing with hers as well as the bed creaking. Kasumi pleaded over and over again and in seconds her peak came, her juices soaking him. Aizen continued to move past her orgasm and next his ecstasy came too, releasing his seed into her. She gave a final cry, the pleasure ghosting throughout her frame, her insides coated with him. He soaked in the afterglow, before slowly removing himself, falling next to her on the bed.

They both lay there panting and heaving, before Kasumi unexpectedly reached over and touched his face, her mind filled with so many happy memories of getting to share this wonderful feeling again. Aizen was thinking the same thing, returning her caress before pulling up a sheet and settling himself next to her on his side, wrapping an arm around her waist from behind and nuzzling the crook of her neck. She molded to his shape, placing a hand over his arm and resting back against him; the simple skin on skin contact made a comforting warm emotion pass through her.

“I still…want…to talk…to you,” she managed to get out, her breathing returning slowly.

Aizen responded with a kiss to the back of her orange head, “We can speak later, love. You need to rest.” He tenderly kissed the top of her shoulder, skimming his lips over her skin, “because we aren’t done.” Aizen took the moment to appreciate her and this moment even more. He tightened his hold on her, his mouth going to her neck. Just having his lips lay there made her shudder, her body arching into his with much desire. “Oh Kasumi,” he began, his tone laced in velvet, “The things I can do to you…the things I _want_ to do to you. I don’t even want to wait, but we have all the time in the world.”

Her heart jumped and her insides burned as hot as a volcano again. She wasn’t going to deny him that pleasure, not when it was something she wanted herself, but unlike him, she needed a quick break. She chuckled to herself and then spoke aloud, “I missed you…Happy birthday, Sosuke…I love you…”

The words were unexpected but they seeped into his heart. "And I love you," he replied, grabbing her chin to turn and plant a passionate kiss on her waiting lips, "Get some rest, my love."

_***Some time later…*** _

Aizen put on the rest of his clothing and stood up from the bed. Kasumi was still asleep, looking as beautiful as a princess. He bent down to kiss her affectionately, admiring her features once more. It almost felt like a dream; too good to be real. He was afraid she’d be gone the moment he opened his eyes, but now that reality has settled in, she was still there, next to his side as it was meant to be.

He smiled to his treasure and as much as he waited to stay and ravish her more till both their satisfaction, he had work that needed to be done. So he turned to the door to leave. Once in the hall, Gin appeared before me, smiling as always, "So…how did it go?" He wanted to hear all the details. Aizen only smiled and walked past him, stopping a few inches ahead, "Since when do I share my sex life with you, Gin?"

"Since Los Noches was ringin’ with constant moanin’ last night," Gin replied, "But any who, how is she? Can she walk?" Aizen laughed, "Walk? Maybe. She's fine. She's resting. Her face is still blushing and her breathing is heavy. How long in this lotion supposed to last, Gin?"

The fox pondered that for a moment, crossing his arms and tapping his chin, "Well I wanted ta get ya a long lastin’ gift…”

"Gin." The Lord said with a warning behind it. Said man brought his hands up in defense, “It was just supposed to be a couple of hours then she’d return back to normal. I’ll ask Szayel if ya wish…but I suggest ya take advantage of this opportunity."

"Hmm…I'll keep that in mind," Aizen answered, second-guessing his thoughts; maybe it wasn’t so bad, “By the way Gin, thank you. This was definitely the best present ever.”


End file.
